Behind The Mask
by Rana3000
Summary: After working together for so long, and hiding who they are from everyone, Sam and Mercedes find themselves in a place where they feel free to just be themselves, too bad they still have to wear masks. This is a one shot.


**This is a work of fiction. Neither of us owns the rights to Glee or its characters. We are only using the characters for the purpose of writing this story.**

**Please excuse mistakes and enjoy!**

**Rana**

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting at his desk watching the seconds countdown on the clock. He was so ready for this day to be over, because he was ready to hit the road right after work to head to the mother of all sci-fi, fantasy conventions out there...Comic-Con. He was a huge comic book, and sci-fi geek, but he would never let that piece of information slip out. As proud as he was of the fact that he liked comic books, in his findings, not a lot of women he wanted to date were into that sort of thing, and he wanted to date, so he hid it. Until today, he was heading to a place where he could let his geek flag fly and nobody would look at him like he was crazy, and there would be women there that would be into what he was into, so maybe he could get lucky and find his perfect match there, but that was not his main focus this year, he was there to celebrate 50 years of Batman. And it was rumored that every actor that is still alive who has ever played Batman and all the Villains are going to be there for a special panel discussion and he had to be there. He'd been preparing for this trip since last year, he had his costume that he had custom made, with a live working utility belt, and he had his Batman autograph book that he hand made himself with a leather case that would help preserve it for years to come. He was headed to the break room when he ran into Mercedes who he'd actually admired for a while, but he never had the guts to really talk to her, let alone ask her out. He just nodded to her as she walked past, she was so beautiful, she made him extremely nervous. He watched as she got her coffee, and walked back to her desk. He thought she smiled at him, but he wasn't sure, so he just dropped his head. When she left he cursed himself, "Real smooth Evans, you couldn't even say hi...dumbass." He grabbed his coffee and headed back to his desk.<p>

Mercedes was on cloud nine, in a few hours she was headed to Comic-Con and will be with her people. Yes, it sounded bad when she put it that way but it was nothing but the truth. She had always been a closeted nerd and she was proud of her nerd-hood. It was too bad that she couldn't come out of the closet—that was the one thing that she always wanted the most. But after listening to the advice—lecture was more like it—of those near and dear to her, Mercedes decided that keeping her love of all things superhero under wraps was for the best. Although she was confident in herself, she also knew the stereotypes of girls like her. _No need to give other people another reason to mock you._ One of her 'friends' used to tell her. Sighing at the thought, she picked up her mug and went into the break room to get some coffee. She was a few hours from freedom and needed to be fresh in order to finish her work before she took the next few days off. She was exiting the break room when she saw Sam Evans coming in. She had always had a crush on him, but thought that he was way out of her league, so she settled for checking him out. She smiled at him as she left, but he didn't return it. Mild disappointment befell her, but she quickly pushed it away. _Of course, he didn't smile at you. You're out of his league._ Shaking her head, she shook all thoughts of the attractive blond and concentrated on finishing her work.

5:00 finally hit and Sam was practically running out of the office, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. He pushed the elevator button five times, like that was going to make it get there faster. He was tapping his foot and rocking back and forth as the elevator made its way to the 25th floor. When the doors opened he briskly walked in and pushed the button to the ground floor. Just as the door was closing he heard someone shouting to hold the elevator, so he stopped the door from closing, and to his surprise it was Mercedes.

Mercedes was all ready to go at fifteen minutes to five. She had finished her work and was all packed. Once the clock struck five, she left the office with a bounce in her step. "I'll see you next week, Jimmy." She called out to her colleague as she bounded towards the elevator. Jimmy smiled at her and told her to have a good vacation. "I will!" She could see the elevator door closing and shouted, "Hold the door!" She ran in and sighed in gratitude, "Thank you…" A smile spread across her face when she saw that it was none other than Sam Evans. _Stop smiling like that, you fool! He'll probably think you're retarded or something…_

She smiled and thanked him for holding the elevator for her, "Oh, no problem." Sam stepped over to the opposite end of the elevator, not wanting to crowd her. _Damn she is hot! I know there is no way a woman like her would ever talk to a square like me!_ He figured since they were alone he might try and speak, "So you have any plans for the weekend?" _Man, she probably thinks I'm nosy, couldn't I just say hi? Dumbass!_

Mercedes wanted to hit herself when she saw him moving away. _Oh great, now he thinks I'm weird…_ She was staring intently at the buttons of the elevator—in order not to stare at him—when she heard his question. _Let's see, should I tell him that I'm going to Comic-Con and have him be weirded out by me? Hells no!_ Smiling sweetly, she answered his question like a dignified lady, "I'm going on vacation to Mexico with my girl friends." _Good save, Mercedes._

Sam smiled at her, "Wow… Mexico sounds fun, just don't drink the water." _IDIOT! Why would you tell her that? Again, dumbass!_

Mercedes scrunched her brows and looked at him as if he'd grown another head. _Is he for real?_ "Uh…Thanks for the advice. I wasn't planning on it." She decided that right then was the best time to change the subject. "How about you? Any plans?"

He looked down to the ground, "Um...me? I'm just hanging out with the guys this weekend, just trying to see what kind of trouble we can get into." He laughed, trying to sound cool, but it probably came off as a jackass sounding laugh.

She nodded and flashed him an unsure smile. _This guy sounds like he's bad news. You best stay away from him, Mercedes._ "Sounds exciting..."

He saw they were approaching the ground level and when the door opened, he let her exit first, "Have a good weekend, Mercedes."

The elevator came to a stop and she couldn't be happier for the fact. He was kind enough to let her exit first and told her to have a good weekend. She did the polite thing and turned around, sending a smile his way and saying, "You too, Sam..." Flashing him another smile, she left his presence—looking forward to what would be the best weekend of her life. _Comic-Con, here I come!_

Sam waved and headed towards his car. He shook off his truly blonde moment he just had with Mercedes and focused on the trip ahead of him. He turned on his road trip playlist and sped away, "Comi- Con get ready for Sam Evans!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes couldn't breathe; she had never had asthma in her life but with the thousands of people there walking around at the San Diego Convention Center, she felt like she was about to experience one. <em>Lord, please don't let me pass out in here. That would be embarrassing as hell!<em> She was looking at the different booths at the convention when she ran into Batman—no joke, the guy was wearing a Batman suit. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you, okay?"

Sam walked into the Convention Center and he felt like he was home. "My People..." He said, looking around at all the people dressed up in various costumes, he was smiling from ear to ear. He was trying to capture everything in pictures so he could have memories of this experience forever. He wasn't paying attention when he felt a thud. He turned to see Catwoman standing there, "Shoot, I'm sorry, no it was totally my fault, I should have been paying attention." He gave her a glance over, and he unconsciously licked his lips, she was wearing the hell out of that cat suit. "Catwoman, huh? Good choice..."

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking." But she was looking now and oh boy, was Batman hot! His body fit perfectly in the suit. Without meaning to do it, she looked down at his crotch and instantly got aroused after seeing what he was packin'. _Mercedes Jones, stop staring at his package!_

"Well, I guess we are both to blame, huh? It's a lot to look at around here, you can't help but lose yourself in this place." He looked at her once again, and he hated the fact that he was wearing tights, because he just knew he was sporting a serious boner just by seeing how sexy this woman was.

She cleared her throat and look into his green eyes, "Yeah, she's my favorite. Let me guess, you're here for the Batman 50th anniversary?"

He smiled and nodded at her question, "Oh yeah, I am a huge Batman fan, and I couldn't miss this for anything."

Mercedes smiled and said, "That's what I figured. The suit looks good on you." _Oh lord, I did not just say that…_

He raised his eyebrow. _Is this woman flirting with me? No way she's flirting with me, I'm sure she has a boyfriend lurking around here who would kick my ass if he knew the thoughts that were going on in my head right now about her!_ "Well, thank you very much, you look amazing in your costume as well...I mean really amazing." _Dammit Sam, creep her out why don't you!_

She jokingly ran her hands over her leather covered figure and licked her lips on purpose, "Thank you… It's not every day that you see a curvy woman dressed as Catwoman." She was being brazen, but she could only blame it on the suit. Being in disguise made her bolder and she liked it.

Sam smiled, "Well, I say you wear it well, and I prefer a woman with curves, it makes the suit look better. Besides, only dogs wants bones." He wiggled his eyebrow at her. He knew it had to be the fact that she didn't know him, and he was in a mask that he felt comfortable enough to speak freely with her, and even flirt a little.

"You are a smart man, Batman…" She looked around to see if he was there with anyone before asking, "Are you here with anyone? A girlfriend perhaps? If you're not, did you want to explore the convention with me?"

"I am definitely here alone, but if things go the way I hope, that won't be the case for too much longer." He smiled and extended his arm, "Shall we go explore?"

Mercedes felt elated not only by the fact that he had come to the convention but also because he flirted back. "I like your answer, Batman, and who knows you might be right about not being alone after this." She bit her bottom lips and winked at him before taking his extended arm and saying, "I'm ready whenever you are. Lead the way, Batman."

Sam and Mercedes walked from exhibit to exhibit, only stopping to take pictures and getting autographs from some of the celebrities that were there. They talked about everything sci-fi, from comic books, and how horrible some of the movies they adapted from comic books were. "I think they did do Batman right in the movies though, I liked them all, even The Dark Knight."

Mercedes hadn't had this much fun since—well, never… Batman got her. He was not only hot, but they agreed on almost everything. It was like she had met her prince charming; except for he was wearing a Batman suit. "Me too... I really liked The Dark Knight actually. Heath Ledger stole the entire spotlight. His portrayal of The Joker was marvelous. I still can't believe that he's gone. Goes to show that life is short…"

Sam could not believe his luck, he had made his way to Comic-Con, met a sexy woman who liked what he liked and she actually liked him back. After a few hours of walking around, Sam looked at his Batman watch to see that they still had an hour till the Batman panel, so he looked over to his companion and asked, "So Cat Woman, can I buy you something to eat before the panel starts?"

They walked around the convention center for the next few hours, discussing comics, superheroes and any other subject that came to mind. She had never felt freer and when he asked her if he could buy her dinner, she smiled and said, "Of course, Batman. I would love to have dinner with you."

Sam led them to the food court they had at the convention center, he spread his hands out wide, "Your choice, my sexy feline friend...whatever your heart desires I will get it for you. So what's your choice my lady?"

Mercedes followed Batman to the food court and giggled at his antics. She looked around and the Greek stall caught her eyes. "I feel like having some Gyros. What about you?"

He smiled as she chose what to eat and he smiled, "Exactly what I would have selected, we are so much alike." He laced his fingers with hers and went to order their food.

"I know, it's weirding me out a little, but I kind of like it." She laughed and froze when he laced their fingers together. It wasn't because she didn't like it—oh no, she liked it way too much—but because she could feel the sense of rightness in the act. It was as if his hands were shaped perfectly for hers. After ordering their food, they both sat down to eat.

They started to eat and Sam couldn't help but to stare at her, it was like he knew her, and she knew him, but he was sure he had never met her before. She was someone he would have never forgotten. He knew he wanted to ask her something, but he didn't know how, so he just decided to come out with it. "So do you have a boyfriend back home waiting for you? I only ask because I feel like we are connecting here, and I don't want to be disappointed when you tell me that we can't talk anymore after this, a man has to hold on to his dignity here. If this is all I get with you, then I will make the most of it and cut my losses when you're gone."

She smiled when she heard Batman's question—if he could only read her thoughts, she was sure that he would be seeing her doing the happy dance. "No, I'm single. I have been for a while. You're right, we are connecting. I've never met a guy quite like you, Batman. You're mysterious, sexy and fun to be with. What more could a girl like me ask for? You don't have to worry about cutting your losses. I'm single, so we can keep talking well after the convention is over."

Sam was so relieved when she said she was single, he wanted to break out doing The Nae Nae, but he kept his composure. "Well, that's good to hear, because I really want to continue talking to you too. I feel like we have so much in common, and you just get me."

Mercedes was glad for her dark complexion because she could feel herself blushing. _He likes me! Batman really likes me!_ She wanted to shout out so that everyone at the convention could hear her. "I'm glad to hear it. Remind me to leave you my contact number before we part ways."

Feeling more relaxed he took a bite of his Gyro, "Mmm...This is delicious Catwoman, you picked a great place."

Mercedes ate her Gyro and smiled at his words, "I'm pretty impressed myself. I think I might have to come back here tomorrow." She wanted to keep things casual but the next question out of her mouth came before she could even stop herself. "So…Where are you from, Batman? And don't say Gotham City."

He took a sip of his drink and smiled, "I'm from Burbank, California. It's about twenty miles from LA, which is where I live now. What about you?"

"You're kidding me right? You're living in LA? I am too!" She covered her mouth when she realized that she had just shouted. "This is crazy… How is it that I've never met you when you and I both live in the same city?" She shook her head and continued, "Well, it looks like we're definitely going to have to keep in touch now…"

"What! You're in LA?" Sam could not believe his luck, not only was this beautiful woman interested in talking to him, but she didn't live thousands of miles away. They lived in the same freaking city. "This is unbelievable, I for sure thought you were going to say you were from like Boston and we were only going to be able to talk via Skype or something, and low and behold we live in the same city." He was floored, "We most definitely have to keep in touch now." He was going to continue their conversation but he heard them announce over the PA system that the Batman panel was starting in ten minutes. "Well, I guess we need to head over so we can get some seats." He got up and threw their trash away, and extended his arm to her again, "Shall we?"

Mercedes couldn't stop herself from smiling. She had not only found a friend at Comic-Con but he was also living in the same city as she was as well. She was about to say more about the subject when they made an announcement about the Batman panel. "Yup, it's time to go." She got up and smiled when he took the initiative to clear her trash as well. "Thank you, Batman…" Taking his arm when he offered it, she said, "Yes we shall," and headed towards the panel.

Sam was happy, and he felt like he could be himself and not try to hide who he was, just regular old comic book geek loving Sam, and she actually liked that guy. They made it to the panel and it was everything he could have ever dreamed it would be. He felt bold during the panel and he grabbed her hand and held it through the whole thing, it just felt right and he liked it. Afterwards they made their way out of the convention center, "So can I walk you to your hotel? Or if it's far I can share a cab with you there to make sure you get there safe."

They spend the next hour having fun at the panel. Mercedes loved that she was able to free the nerd in her. Batman made it extra wonderful when he held her hand and refused to let it go. They were still holding hands when they exited the convention center. She didn't want to part ways with him yet and it made her really happy when he offered to walk her back to her hotel. "I'm staying at The Grand Hyatt, right next door." She pointed in the direction of the hotel, "But, I can walk back alone, it's not like I'm going to get kidnapped in the short 2 minutes walk," She laughed, "and I really don't want to be an inconvenience to you, Batman."

Sam started to laugh, he just could not believe his luck, "Catwoman, I think it's fate we ran into each other today." He pulled out his wallet and flashed his key card. "I'm staying at the Grand Hyatt too." He laughed again, "So there's no inconvenience at all."

"Oh my god…" She gasped when he showed her his keycard, "This is getting really creepy. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're stalking me." She laughed.

Grabbing her hand again, Sam led Catwoman to the hotel. "Just so you know, I wouldn't have let you walk alone, even if we weren't staying in the same hotel."

"That's very nice of you, Batman." She said as they walked back to the hotel together.

They walked inside and made it to the elevator. Sam had several thoughts running through his mind. He really didn't want the night to end, but he didn't want to push her either. The elevator came and they got on, Sam was standing in front of the panel, he gave her a sly smirk, "So, what floor?"

Mercedes didn't believe in fate, but at that very moment, she was starting to believe in it. Why else would she have met this green eyed, sexy stranger, who also happened to be a nerd like her, if it wasn't because of fate? "Fifteen," she answered Batman and went into the elevator. All she could do was smile at him throughout the ride up to her level. She wanted to touch him, but didn't want to see easy, so she kept her hands to herself.

The ride up to the fifteenth floor seemed like it took hours, because all Sam could think about was kissing Catwoman. He'd been staring at her beautiful full lips all day, and her curves...man they were treacherous, but he wanted to see if he could handle every last one of them. Don't even get him started on her tits and ass...they were truly a work of art.

She stopped staring at Batman when the elevator stopped. He looked like his mind was a million miles away, so she said, "We're here, Batman…"

He was so wrapped up in some very freaky thoughts of her that he didn't even notice they had made it to her floor. It wasn't until she called his name, "Oh, we're here? Sorry I must have spaced out for a second," he put his hand in front of him, "lead the way." He watched her walk in front of him, just so he could get another look at her ass... _DAMN! A work of art!_

Mercedes giggled at his response and shook her head, "That must be some special daydream," She walked ahead of him and just because she was feeling flirty, she made sure to add an extra sway to her walk. She turned to him when they reached her room, "Here we are… Thank you for today and for walking me back to my room, Batman, it was really sweet of you." Taking out a pen and a piece of paper, she jotted down her cell phone number with the name Catwoman written on the top of it. "Here's my number. Call me…"

Sam walked as slow as he could to get to her room; he really wanted more time with her. They spent the day together, but it still wasn't enough, he wanted more...no he needed more. He watched as she wrote her number down and he took the paper and smiled, "Okay Catwoman, I will definitely do that, but I think you should have my number too." He ripped off a sliver of paper and wrote his number down and wrote Batman on it.

She smiled when he read the name that she had written on the piece of paper, out loud. "Yes, please do. I would be disappointed if you didn't call me." She watched as he wrote his number down and waited for him to hand it to her.

He went to hand it to her and when she reached for it he pulled it back and shook his head, "Not so fast, I will give this to you, but not right now, I have to do something first." Without letting her reply, he leaned down and crashed his lips on hers. He was so hoping she would return the kiss, but even if she didn't at that moment her lips felt amazing against his.

Mercedes was reaching for the paper when Batman surprised her by pulling her into his arms and crashing his lips against hers. She instantly melted and began kissing him back. Her arms looped around his shoulders as she pressed her body flush against his. She deepened the kiss; opening her mouth and licking the seam of his lips, waiting for him to reciprocate.

Feeling her return the kiss made Sam want more of her, when she swiped her tongue along his lips, he opened his mouth and soon their tongues were dueling for domination. He moaned against her lips and letting his hands roam her body. Feeling the leather of her costume in between his fingertips he finally allowed his hands to go to the place he'd been dying to touch all day...that ass. It was better than he ever expected, it was so soft, he had to give it a squeeze. Just like I thought...A work of Art! Feeling his lungs begging him for air, he pulled back and smiled as he handed her the paper, "Goodnight Catwoman."

Mercedes moaned wantonly as she kissed Batman. Her body was on fire and was begging for his touch. As if he was reading her mind, his hands landed on her ass, squeezing them while they continued to kiss. She was so horny that she had the urge to pull him into her room to have her wicked ways with him, but before that could happen, he was already pulling back and handing her his phone number. Not wanting to show her disappointment, she smiled sweetly at him and returned his goodnight greeting, "Goodnight, Batman." She went back into her room, shut the door behind her and leaned against it while she tried to catch her breath.

Sam started to walk down the hall towards the elevator; he still felt the tingle on his lips from their kiss. Everything in him said to go back, but he didn't want to push her, he didn't want to ruin a good day by being a horn dog, so he forced himself to keep walking. He made it to the elevator, and tried to push the button, but he couldn't. He literally was not physically able to push the button. He wanted her and he needed to know if she wanted him too. If he were to get rejected at the door, so be it but he had to try. He turned and ran back to her room with one thing on his mind, wanting her. He made it in front of her door and was about to knock when the door swung open. Seeing her standing there was all the sign he needed and he grabbed her and kissed her deeply walking her back inside her room and kicking the door closed behind them with his foot.

There was a battle going on in her mind. Mercedes had never wanted a man as much as she wanted Batman right at that very moment. Yes, he was a stranger and for all she knew he could be a serial killer but there was a familiarity in him. She didn't know what it was but it really felt like she knew him before today. By the way he was kissing and touching her, she had a strong feeling that he wanted her too. Her body was on fire from wanting him and after a short mental debate—she turned around to open the door and was shocked to see Batman standing there. He didn't say a word—all he did was grab her and kissed her hungrily. She was lost then. All she felt was desire and the need for release, and the only one who could give it to her was Batman. Pushing him onto the bed, she got on top of him and said, "Thank god, you came back," before leaning down to capture his lips with hers.

Sam moaned against her lips, "Thank God, I came back too, my body would not let me stay away." He continued to kiss her and run his hands up and down her body. He flipped her over and was hovering over her, kissing her neck, her skin was so soft and silky smooth and she tasted amazing. "You feel amazing, and you taste so sweet, I want to taste more of you...can I taste you?" He was already unzipping her cat suit hoping she wouldn't stop him.

Mercedes thought that she had the upper hand but yet again, Batman proved her wrong by pushing her onto her back and kissing her neck. "Yes! Taste me…Please…" Unable to stand the slow torture, she took over the task of unzipping the leather suit and sat up a little to remove the top half of the suit. Because of the snugness of the suit, she had decided against wearing a bra and was anxiously waiting to see how he would react to this discovery.

Hearing her agree to allow him to taste her was the best sound he'd ever heard, but seeing her unzip her cat suit and revealing her bare breasts made his jaw drop. "Oh My God!" He couldn't even hold that in, she was beautiful, "Damn, baby, you are sexy as hell." Sam was never this vocal about anything, but with her he just seemed like he was allowed to be free. He needed no prompting when he saw her breasts; he instantly latched on to her nipples and began sucking on them greedily.

Mercedes liked seeing Batman's reaction to seeing her breasts and teasingly asked, "Do you like what you're seeing, Batman?" She didn't have to get an answer to know that he did. His lips and tongue did all that for her. "Ugh… Don't stop…" She moaned, holding on to his head and feeding him more of her breast. The slow burn was building and threatening to consume her but she didn't care—for once in her life, she was letting go and she could not be happier with her decision.

Sam looked at Catwoman with nothing but lust in his eyes, she was beautiful. Hearing her moan against his touch was the most beautiful sound he could ever hear. "I will never stop." He knew that sounded like a forever promise, but he felt like in that moment, he could do this forever. He continued to suck on her breast all while removing the rest of her cat suit. He looked over her body intently, "You are so beautiful Catwoman, and your body is so sexy." He wanted more and more of her, "I want to taste you Catwoman, can I taste you?"

Mercedes got out of the leather suit with the help of Batman and licked her lips in anticipation of having his mouth on her sex. He wanted it. Not only had he told her that she was sexy but that he wanted to taste her as well. He pulled him down on her and crashed her lips onto his again—kissing him hungrily. "Yes, taste me…" She uttered with their lips inches apart. He eyes fluttered close when he moved down her body, kissing her skin on his way down to her playland.

The feel of her lips were intoxicating, and Sam made sure to kiss every inch of her skin all the way down to in between her thighs. He removed her panties and licked his lips when he saw her dripping wet pussy. He couldn't help but smile, "You're already so wet, this is such a vision to behold." He swiped his tongue against her slit, and moaned at his first taste of her sweet ambrosia. _Fuck!_ He thought to himself, _I know I am going to get addicted to her!_ He looked up at her and smiled, "You taste delicious." With no more words to be spoken, he dove in and began feverishly sucking on her clit, while slipping two fingers inside her pussy. He was like a kid in a candy store, and he wanted to sample all of Catwoman's goodies. "How does this feel, baby? Do you like it when I do this to you?"

"Well, it's hard not to get wet when I have been making out with Batman." Mercedes winked and giggled before it abruptly changed into a moan when Batman's head descended down to her pussy. "Oh fuck…" She hissed. Her hands made it up to her breasts where her fingers went about to pinch and pull her nipples. His lips and fingers were magical—sending her closer and closer to release. "So good, Batman... Don't stop, baby…" She began moving her hips as she greedily sought after her climax. "Make me cum. I need to cum…" She moaned loudly, begging him to put her out of her misery.

Hearing her begging for her release, Sam could not deny her any longer, and he wanted to taste her, so he began to suck her clit harder and pumping his fingers in her pussy faster and faster. "Cum for me baby, I need to taste you." He could feel her walls clinching around his fingers, and her bucking her hips so he could go deeper and deeper. He felt her juices shooting out of her and like he thought she tasted better than anything he had ever tasted in his life. He lapped up all of her juices, making sure he didn't leave a drop behind. He kissed back up her body looking into her eyes, "You are sweeter than honey, and I could get addicted to you, Catwoman."

"I'm cumming!" Mercedes shouted at the top of her lungs as her body shook from the orgasm that she had just experienced. She was in a state of pure bliss and didn't know where she began and Batman ended, but at this point, all that didn't matter. She was taking what he was giving her and enjoying it. After catching her breath, she kissed Batman on the lips and smiled, "I'm not going to complain if you do get addicted. Enough talking, I think it's time that I returned the favor, but before that can happen, I need you to strip…" She watched as he stood up to do just that. _Damn, this man is fine…_ She thought when she saw his ripped body.

Sam was a happy man hearing that Catwoman was not freaked out about his declaration, and was even more excited that she was ready to return the favor. Her request for him to strip was quickly granted, and he decided to make it a show, and take each item off slowly. He watched as her eyes danced across his naked frame, "Do you like what you see, Catwoman?"

"Mmm… I sure do." Mercedes answered him as she licked her lips. He was about to pull off his mask when said, "No, don't take off your mask. Let's keep it on for now…" She got up, kneeled before him and without saying another word, she took his length into her mouth and began sucking on it feverishly.

Sam went to take off the mask and she stopped him, "Oh, I like the mystery behind that." So he left it on, and moaned when she began sucking his dick, "Fuck! Your mouth feels like a dream, shit!" He was trying his best not to cum so fast, but she was like a pro and knew exactly how to make lose his shit. "I'm about to cum...but I don't want to cum like this."

Mercedes teased the tip of Batman's dick, swirling her tongue along the opening before taking as much as she could take into her mouth. What didn't fit, she stroke in time with her sucks. She could feel him coming close and for the first time ever, she wanted to taste a man's essence. She could only blame it on the Catwoman persona, she made her bold and in control; and she loved it.

Sam pulled her off of him and laid her back on the bed. He grabbed a condom, and sheathed himself, "Are you ready, baby? I want to hear you scream." He couldn't believe the confidence he was spewing, but it was like this was who he was inside, and only Catwoman can bring it out.

A mix of emotions went through Mercedes when he pulled away from her. She really wanted for him to finish in her mouth but his questions got her feeling really excited. "More than ready, Batman… And I'm keeping you to your promise." She walked back to the bed, laid down and spread her legs, "Come get me, baby…"

When she gave Sam the green light, he slowly slid his dick inside her pussy, stopping to give her time to adjust to his size. He had to focus extra hard not to blow his load so soon, but it was hard because her pussy was a perfect fit for him.

Mercedes hissed at the initial entry. Batman was a big boy and although he was trying to be gentle, she still felt the sting of his invasion. It took a minute to get adjusted to having him inside and once she was comfortable, she started moving her hips, coaxing him to start thrusting into her.

At the first sign of her being ready, Sam began to thrust inside her. She was everything to him at that moment, she was his and if it was just for that night he was going to cherish this moment. He began quickening the pace and making steady long strokes inside of her. "Fuck baby, you're so tight…"

Mercedes could instantly feel the butterflies starting to form in her stomach once Batman started moving. The way he was moving and the sounds he was making made her come closer to her climax. "Yes! You're so good. So big…"

Sam moved her legs to his shoulders and began pounding deeper and deeper inside her pussy. Her moans only made him want to work harder, he promised she would be screaming, and he was going to keep his promise. He could feel her walls clinching around his dick, and he knew she was close, so he slid his finger back in between her legs and started massaging her clit, "Cum for me baby, I need to make Catwoman purr."

Batman went deeper inside Mercedes and began pounding her pussy. "Fuck! Yes! Keep fucking me, Batman!" She was screaming without a care. She couldn't hold back her climax when he began fondling her clit. "Fuck! Batman!" She screamed again as she experienced the best orgasm of her life.

This feeling Sam was having felt so right, which was a little scary seeing as if he had just met this woman, but it felt like he was home inside her. Her pussy perfectly wrapped around his dick, and he felt like he was home. Feeling her and hearing her cum was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. He knew he was close, but he still wanted more, he pulled out and said, "Turn around baby, I want to see that sexy ass in the air."

Mercedes was still coming down from her sexual high when Batman told her to turn around. She hadn't had sex in a long time and was not going to pass up the opportunity to get another orgasm, so she did so without any protest. "Anything you want, Batman…" She got into position and waited for him to make his next move.

Sam was so happy when she did what he asked and seeing her ass on display made him almost lose it, but he did the one thing that came natural to him, he slapped both her cheeks and slammed his dick back inside her pussy. He was like an animal, grabbing her hips, thrusting inside her pussy with reckless abandon needing his release, but wanting her to cum again. "Cum with me Catwoman, cum with Batman."

"Oh yes, just like that!" Mercedes moaned, feeling Batman handling her in a manner that drove her crazy. He was the best sex partner that she had ever had and if she had her way, she would want him to be her only partner. Maybe it was the way he was ramming into her or how he told her to come with him, either way, she came for the third time that time, screaming out, "Batman!"

Sam screamed as he was shooting his seed inside the condom. He was so spent, he collapsed on top of her, but quickly rolled over and discarded the condom. He climbed back in the bed and pulled her close to him, "Catwoman, that was amazing, I mean really amazing." He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but sleep was overtaking him, and he could see it was doing the same to her, so he decided to just give in to sleep, they could talk later.

Mercedes was too tired to move after that. Her body was exhausted and it took everything in her not to fall asleep on Batman. "You were amazing too…" She answered him with a yawn. The minute they stopped talking, she closed her eyes and was out like light.

Sam woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face, he'd just had the best day and night of his life and he looked over and saw the reason why. Even in her sleep she looked beautiful, and he wanted to wake her up and kiss her, but he decided against that. He quietly crept out of the bed, grabbed his costume, and put it on. He wanted to reveal himself to her today, but not as Batman, but as Sam, so he was going to go to his room to shower and change. He whispered to her as he was leaving, "I'll be back, Catwoman, so you can see who I really am." He whistled all the way to his room, getting some stares from other guests in the hotel, but he could care less, he was happy and that was all he cared about. After getting to his room and taking a shower; he was getting dressed, when his phone rang. He saw it was his mom calling so he answered. It wasn't anything important, but she just wanted to talk to him, so he talked to her for awhile. After about an hour, he ended his call and finished getting ready to make his way back to Catwoman. He got off the elevator to her floor, but when he got to her room, he saw the maid inside cleaning and it looked like her things were gone. "Excuse me ma'am, the person in this room, where did they go?" The maid told him that they checked out. His heart dropped to the floor, I didn't even get to show her who I was! I didn't get to see who she was! Damn! He went back to his room and found the paper with her number on it and called, but she didn't answer, so he left her a voice mail, "Hey, Catwoman, it's me Batman and I don't know what happened, but you checked out before I was able to show you...well I wanted you to see...me. I hope what we shared wasn't just a one night thing, please call me." He stared at the phone for a minute and decided that this weekend was over for him and he just wanted to go home. So he packed his things and checked out, heading back to LA.

Mercedes woke up the next morning well rested and feeling fresher than ever did before. She was pleasantly sore down south and knew straight away that last night hadn't been a dream. "Mmm…" She breathed in deeply—her eyes still closed—as she stretched out in bed. Batman was sleeping on the left side of the bed, so she reached for him, but couldn't feel a thing. After a few seconds of blindly trying to grasp for him, she opened her eyes and looked to the right. The bed was empty. A feeling of panic washed over her. _He used me for sex and ditched me, _were her initial thoughts. Trying to stay positive, she called out, "Batman!" The silence that echoed through the room was deafening. Feeling like she was about to cry, she steeled her nerves and got up from the bed. Yesterday was fun, but it was time to go back to reality. Choosing to chalk the adventure she had with Batman as a once in a life time experience, she went to take a shower, got dressed and checked out of the hotel right away. There were a few calls that she didn't bother to answer on her drive back to LA and _his_ was one of them. He had left her a voicemail. She listened to it and deleted it afterwards. She was back in the real world and in the real world, super heroes didn't exist. It was best that she forgot all about her little adventure in San Diego and went back to living her normal, boring life as Mercedes Jones.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came all too soon for Sam, he couldn't get Catwoman off his mind. She wasn't answering her phone, and he would leave messages, but nothing. He hated that he never even got to say goodbye to her. He sat back at his desk looking the picture they took at Comic Con together, he even put it in a frame to have on his desk. Their entire day replayed in his head over and over again, it was the best day he'd had in a very long time, and their night was simply magical. He sighed and put the picture down so he could attempt to do some work.<p>

Mercedes couldn't concentrate on work come Monday. All weekend, Batman had been calling her and as much as she wanted to forget all about him, it was hard when he wouldn't leave her alone. Although she didn't let it show, she was in a bad mood at work. She needed do something to get him out of her mind. Tapping the pen that she was holding on her work desk, she stared blankly at the monitor before finally giving up. She got up, took her coffee mug with her and headed to the break room. On the way there, she passed by Sam Evans desk. She was going to ignore him as usual, but what she saw got her jaw dropping. He was holding a picture of Batman and her that they had taken at Comic-Con. No… Sam couldn't be Batman, could he? There was only one way to find out, she was going to have to ask him. Approaching him, she touched his shoulder and said, "Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you at the pantry for a minute?" Her vision was stuck at the picture the whole time she was talking to him.

Sam was so engrossed in his picture he didn't notice Mercedes standing behind him, when she tapped him and he turned around to see her he was surprised that she was actually talking to him. She had never talked to him before, and now she was requesting his presence. "Umm...sure." He got up and followed her to the pantry, and stood there with his hands in his pocket, "So what's up Mercedes?

Mercedes walked into the pantry in a daze. She couldn't believe that Sam could be Batman. It was too good to be true. It had to be. Either that or he decided to play a cruel joke on her. _Oh god, what if he set this up? What if he just wanted an easy lay and decided to use me? _The suspense was killing her, so without anymore hesitation, she blurted out, "Are you Batman?"

Sam was so nervous; he had no idea what this was about. Friday was the first time he and Mercedes said more than two words to each other, and he was trying to play back that conversation trying to see if he said anything to offend her, but he was drawing a blank. He could tell she had something on her mind, but what she said next was not what he expected. "Um...excuse me?" Was she making fun of me? Did she see my picture on my desk and decide to make fun of the comic book nerd? Then it dawned on him, the only person that called him Batman was..."Catwoman?"

Her heart dropped hearing his question. It was him. Sam Evans was Batman. They spent an incredible day together, had sex and he had left her without a word the next morning. Anger started to boil in her, thinking about how he had discarded her like yesterday's newspaper. "Yes, Catwoman." She wanted to slap him and leave but she had to know why he left her that day. "What happened that day? Why did you leave without a word? I felt used, Sam. We spent an incredible day together and then you just left without a word…"

Hearing her confirm that she was Catwoman threw him for a loop. _How could this be? Mercedes Jones into comic books and Sci-fi? What is going on here?_ He could see the anger on her face, and her questions were like knives to his heart. "Mercedes, I didn't use you, I just went to my room to change clothes because I wanted to reveal myself to you, not as Batman, but as Sam Evans, I wanted you to get to know the real me. I didn't want to wake you, and I thought I would be back before you woke up, but I got caught up when my mom called me so I talked to her. The conversation lasted a little longer than I expected, and when I got back to your room, you were already gone. I tried to call you, I even left you several voicemails, but nothing. How come you never called me back? I've been thinking about you since that day, I wanted to at least say goodbye."

Mercedes tried to listen to his explanation without having any hard feelings, but it was hard to do when she had already been abandoned by him back in San Diego. "You should've told me that you were leaving. I understand that life gets in the way but, did you know how used and bad I felt when I woke up and you weren't there? I just-" she shook her head and took a deep breath before continuing, "Things are looking really bad for you right now, Sam. The reason why I didn't call you is because I was humiliated. I didn't want to have anything to do with you after that. Put yourself in my shoes for a second. Would you want to talk to me if I did the same thing to you?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you, but I understand how that would make you feel. I'm sorry Mercedes, I would never use you, I could never use you." Sam dropped his head, "That day was one of the best days of my life and that was all because of you. You made me feel like I could finally be myself with a woman, and she wouldn't laugh or try and change me. I wanted to be myself for once in my life, I just wanted to be Sam." He took a deep breath, "But to be honest Mercedes, if you would've just answered my calls, your feelings would have been put at ease. I mean think about it, if I was using you, why would I have called you the same day. I mean I got what I wanted right? So why call you?"

"I guess you're right…" Mercedes smiled softly, "but to be fair, my feelings were hurt, Sam. I didn't even want to talk to anyone after that night. Let alone, you…"

Sam cupped her chin and tilted it towards him, "What we shared was special and it was a day and night I would never forget." He took a deep breath, "I know I might be setting myself up for rejection right now, but I already lost you once without revealing myself to you, and I won't make that same mistake again." He extended his hand, "Hello Catwoman, my name is Sam Evans. I like comic books and sci-fi movies. I like to go to comic book conventions and dress as my favorite super hero. I also find you very attractive and I would love if you would consider going out with me on a real date, without the masks?"

His words melted her heart and she couldn't help but smile at him after that. Taking his hand, she shook it and said, "I'm Mercedes Jones aka Catwoman, and like you I too like reading comic books, watching sci-fi movies and going to comic book conventions." She could feel herself blushing and nodding when he asked her out on a date. "I would love to, just as long as we keep our super hero identities under wraps."

Sam was so relieved she didn't laugh in his face or worse slap him and tell him to go to hell. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, and let out a slight chuckle, "We can definitely leave our super hero identities under wraps."

"Good, I think that I've had enough of being Catwoman for now." Mercedes smiled, "We should probably go back to work now…"

Sam looked intently in her eyes, "There's one more thing I have to do."

"What is it?" Mercedes asked, scrunching her brows.

Leaning in, Sam crashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He didn't care that they were at work, or that someone could see them, he just needed to kiss her. When his lungs begged him for air, he released her and smiled, "I've been wanting to do that since that morning I saw you asleep in your bed."

Mercedes was pleasantly surprised by the passionate kiss and returned it with just as much fervor. When their lips parted, she smiled up at him and said, "Well, if you play your cards right, you will get to kiss my lips everyday from now on."


End file.
